Plumb bob devices acre commonly utilized in obtaining verticals for the proper erection ofstructures and in a variety of other contexts requiring accurate vertical placement.
Plumb bobs known in prior art generally entail the use of a string or other flexible member on Which there is suspended a weight with a downwardly tapered point on the lower end.
In use, the weight is suspended with the flexible member extended from an upper reference point. The weight oscillates until coming to rest such that the pointer on the weight indicates the vertical on a lower reference.